Veracity
by randomideas528
Summary: Veracity is a synnonym for truth. That's what I promise to tell, and Oliver will try to do the same. It may seem strange but Hogwarts is my home for real, not just during school, I live there all year long, I have ever since Mama died
1. How she began

**Veracity**

How she began

A small woman with dark hair and skin sat with her young daughter in her arms. Across from her was her husband, she hated what she had to do but, it wasn't something other women in her family would have done. She looked at the sandy haired man, he was taller than her and much larger. Her little girl's name was something that she thought was important. Veracity was a synonym for truth.

"William, I'm sorry. This isn't working out. Veracity needs to grow up in an environment that will lend to her being different and I have a job offer. I'm leaving you and my things will be gone by tomorrow night. You'll see your daughter once a year because, according to the muggle world neither of us actually exist, I should have told you earlier but I couldn't. Good bye Will," the woman told the man, tears in her eyes as she looked at her small daughter. She stood up grabbing a suit case and puffing out of the room. The man wept as he watched his two loves leave.

The small woman appeared in an office, it was a bad time but the school was still a safe place to go. She saw the headmaster she had gone to school with sitting at the desk waiting for her.

"Mindy, I see that you've decided to take the post as a teaching assistant for Professor McGonagall. Now, who is that little one in your arms?" he asked her walking forward to get a better look at the little one. He put his arms out asking to hold her.

"This is Veracity Elm, my shred of truth in this world. I didn't want to leave her alone with William in a muggle home, she already has some magic in her that's showing up in small ways," the woman told him looking down at her little girl with pride. Her child was handed back to her without any hesitance.

"You're lucky that you realized your mistake before things went too far. She's beautiful."

The woman smiled at her daughter again, "I know she is."

Two Years later

"Mama, can I ride a broom?" a small girl, tiny for even her young age, asked with her hair flying all over the place.

"Of course Vera, let's go see Madame Hooch about you getting some lessons," her mother told her taking the small hand. The girl walked with her singing a song about flowers growing in spring that Hagred had taught her. They reached the quidich field; it was empty of the usual students due to the summer that the teachers were enjoying. As she had expected the teacher that she was looking for was on the pitch, making sure her domain was spotless.

"Hooch, Hooch!" the little one screamed upon seeing her. The woman turned to see the girl shaking off her mother's hand and running to her. "I want to ride too. Please?" she asked looking pitiful and adorable.

"I tried to stop her Madam Hooch but, you know Vera. Would you be willing to teach her the basics?" the woman asked. There was a tense moment as she thought about it.

"I know she'll just come here late at night and try to teach herself if I don't want her to get hurt. Vera, come here!" Madam Hooch told the little girl, she walked over, standing beside the small girl.

"Say in a firm voice UP!" she ordered. The small girl nodded.

"Up," her voice sure and strong called out. The broom came into her hands and she smiled at the teacher. There was a sharp nod of approval.

"Now sit sideways on it, you're not big enough to ride it normally yet," the girl was told, she nodded sitting as she was told. "Now push off and hover for a moment," the woman told her, no time being wasted. The girl did an awkward push off hovering for a moment. She stayed hovering for more than just a moment before leaning forward and moving a bit giggling.

"Very good, now lean it up and get a bit more height," the woman coaxed. The girl did what she was told to get a bit higher while leaning forward slowly. By the end of the hour she was riding with the glee that few children got to experience at her age.

Three Years Later

A small girl, she was about six but looked like she could be younger. Her hair was a long mass of curls much like her mother's. She sat with a large book on her lap as several spells and potions were mixed together for some experiment. The girl was not at all fazed by anything until fire erupted and her mother was gone.

"Mama, where are you?" she asked looking around. She understood it was unlikely that she would be able to see her but there was always hope. "Acio Mama!" she called swishing her wand as she had been taught. There was no reaction. She tried again before knowing that there was no way things would be fixed if her mama was dead.

"My mama had a problem with the experiment, she's gone," she told the first person she found. She was still dragging the broom that she never went anywhere without as she told them this. The people who saw her were shocked at her calmness. They rushed to the room that her mother had been in and seeing nothing they turned to each other. The girl walked to what her mother had been mixing before letting only three tears fall. The girl stood up looking at them with no fear.

"I know I have a father, am I going to go with him now that Mama is gone? Can I stay here instead?" the small girl asked, the others looked at each other; her father would be coming in a few days with the students. They had no choice; she had to go with him to the muggle world. Her body held no emotion.

"Vera, we're sorry, you can't stay here unless your father sends you back," she was told. She ran as fast as she could to the rooms that she had shared with her mother. It took three teachers to get her out days later.


	2. Oliver's Train Ride

**Veracity**

Oliver's Train Ride and a Rather Odd Fellow

Oliver's Point of View

I got onto the train. Today I was heading to Hogwarts for the first time. I was going to reach my dream. I was going to be a star quidich player for Gryffindor it has been my dream since I was a young child and my parents had taken me to a Chuddly Cannons game. Sure they were an awful team, but I didn't mind it. I wanted to play for any team that would have me, I was plenty good enough. My biggest fear was that I'd turn out to be a total bust.

I walked into one of the few empty compartments and saw there was one man in there. He was a muggle so he wasn't supposed to be here. He held a present and I felt sorry for the kid that was getting it. Once you'd had magic, muggle just wasn't good enough anymore. He had a picture of a young girl in all black, her eyes were a dark almost black colour along with her hair, it would have been a curly mess if it had been let down but it was tied up and the girl's small face showed too much knowledge for her age. I ignored the man, knowing that he was most likely unaware of what his daughter was. He sighed looking out the window and I ignored him for the most part.

"I ride this train every year to see my little girl. After her mother died she wouldn't come home anymore. She went with her mother when we divorced and stayed at the school, learning and being far to grown up. You're about her age you know," he told me, sounding like an old professor even if he was only about 30, though that is pretty old. He looked at the present.

"Well, she would be a bit young to be a student if she's been there for years. Are you sure she's about my age?" I asked him, he nodded and I remembered that sometimes muggles forgot things as they got older. Maybe this girl had been a first year but had grown up a few years. That made sense, no one but teachers lived at Hogwarts all year, right? I smiled at him and he sighed.

"She wasn't a student until this year. Her mother used to teach but, she died five years ago with my little Truth and the girl never got over it. I brought her home and she couldn't cope. She was wandering around the house looking for ghosts or house elves. She was looking at her empty plate as if she was asking it to fill up and sometimes it did. She never did what she was supposed to, I gave her a dress and she made it into a skirt and blouse. I handed her a broom and she tried to fly. In the end I sent her back. I see her maybe twice a year." He told me, he continued with how beautiful his little girl was and how she only deserved the best. I tried to listen but in the end just zoned out while this muggle talked about his daughter. It was strange how this man could talk about her for hours. I saw we were getting close to Hogwarts and put on my robes over top of my clothing. There was a small girl waiting on the platform, she looked like you could fit her through the eye of a needle and her hair was an untamed mass of curls. She looked like if she had a coulourful skirt and a white blouse she could be a gypsy from a movie.

"Father," she called out, pitching her voice to be heard but not to be loud and rude, the man looked down and saw the girl before smiling and opening the window to hand her the present. She smiled and blew him a kiss shouting she loved him before running off and disappearing. I couldn't fallow where she'd gone so I just waited for everyone to be off before we were led by a giant of a man to enchanted boats. I got in one and ended up beside a boy who was as mad about quidich as I was. We talked the whole way there, only pausing once to gape at the castle. I was looking for the girl I'd seen blowing a kiss and running off but she wasn't in any of the boats. I sighed thinking she could be a ghost that just never grew up.

We were led into the foyer and saw so many paintings and moving stairs. I wished I could fly in here but there were rules. There was a stern faced woman who greeted us. I'd heard of her from past students. She was the meanest teacher other than Snape. We were led into the great hall as the feast was starting. We all stood around waiting for our names to be called. There was no organization of how people were called, the first name was one that surprised me.

"Veracity Elm."

I saw the girl who looked like she was small enough to fit through the eye of a needed walked forward, her robes showed they were hand made by someone with talent and her hair was a wild mess that showed her nature. She walked around with a rough broom that looked like she had made it herself. It was a shock to see her after how fast she'd gotten away, she must have ridden her broom back. Her little head was almost swallowed by the large hat that was put on her head. It covered to her nose then waited for a moment. I could hear it muttering something about the poor child before making up its mind.

"Ravenclaw!"

The table started hooting and hollering for the small girl, she smiled and walked over to an empty seat. One of the prefects wrapped an arm around her and she smiled up at him the way so many girls did to their brothers.  
Sorry, I didn't think that it was that long. Um, I know this belongs at the begining of the story but I don't own anything but my personal character. Please read and review.


End file.
